


Unrequited Love

by alexandraazak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandraazak/pseuds/alexandraazak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas falls for Dean. Dean falls for Cas. Nothing ends the way it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited Love

Cas walked down the hallway, backpack slung on both shoulders, the bottom of the bag hitting his butt in time with his movement. He rolled the sealed envelope through his fingers as he walked muttering under his breath.  
“Seriously, really fucking stupid what am I thinking.”  
Without noticing it, Anna had fallen in step with him and starting giggling quietly. Cas’ head shot up and to the right, wide eyed, cheeks flushing.  
“Anna SERIOUSLY?”  
She laughed a full hearty laugh and nudged him, temporarily knocking him off balance. Regaining balance, Cas placed his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it to distract himself.  
“Sorry, I just think it’s cute! Are you going to give it to him today,” she asked pointing to the letter.  
Cas shrugged and stuffed the letter in his back pocket.  
“I don’t know. I guess so.”  
“If you don’t do it, I will. I have no issues grabbing it and running.”  
Cas threw his hand over his back pocket and swatted Anna’s hand away giving her a look of annoyance. She laughed and shook her head and they continued on to class.  
The letter burned through Cas’ pocket the entire day, making sure he never forgot it was there. By the time last period started, he was nervous – palms sweating and shaking like a small dog. It was now or never and he still couldn’t decide which he wanted more.  
Walking into History he scanned the classroom for a familiar face. His eyes fell on the boy in corner and his heart nearly stopped. Blood rushed to his face and he shook his head to bring himself to focus.  
The boy looked up and smiled at Cas with a toothy crooked grin and waved slightly. Cas waved back and walked to the empty seat next to him.  
“Hey Dean.”  
“Hey Cas. What’s up?”  
“Nothing. Glad to almost be done with the day, that’s for sure.”  
“You’re telling me, kid.”  
The final bell rang and the teacher began lecturing for the period. For the next fourty-five minutes Cas battled with the letter in his back pocket. Every few minutes he turned to watch Dean take notes in his scribbly chicken scratch. It was undeniable how adorable he was – biting the bottom of his lip and sticking his tongue out between his teeth as he concentrated on writing down days and dates of great wars past. Cas couldn’t help but silently laugh to himself at how much he had fell for this boy in such a short period of time.  
By the time class was coming to an end, Cas had resolved to give Dean the letter.  
The final bell rang sounding the end of the day and Dean started packing up his books to leave.  
Cas gently cleared his throat and put a hand on Dean’s arm to stop him from leaving.  
Dean turned around quickly coming up just a little closer than comfort, looking Cas right in the eyes.  
Cas inhaled sharply as he was presented with the candy apple green eyes and freckled face of the boy he knew he had fallen for.  
“So uh, Dean, I… I wanted to give you something.”  
Cas shoved his hand in his back pocket to grab the letter and handed it to Dean forcefully.  
“Oh, yeah, okay, thanks. What is it?”  
“It’s just… I just… Words. They’re words. I wrote. To you – for you.”  
“Uh, okay. Thanks.”  
“Read them. Please.”  
Dean’s eyebrows pulled in, his forehead furrowed, and he cocked his head to one side in complete confusion. He opened the envelope and began to read. As he did, the lines on his face smoothed and morphed into sadness. Finishing the letter, Dean folded it and returned it to the envelope. He looked back up at Cas and grabbed his hand and sighed.  
“Look, Cas, I just… I’m sorry. I think you’re a fantastic guy. I really do. I love seeing you every day in class and I think you’re amazing but –“  
Cas’ body shrunk and his heart thumped audibly in his chest. He pulled his hand away from Dean’s, wiped both of his hands on his pants and looked away from his gaze.  
“No, don’t, it’s fine. Promise. Don’t worry about it, alright? It’s fine. Don’t give me the pity talk. I’ll be fine. Sorry.”  
Cas turned around and ran into the desk he had just been sitting in. He fumbled a little and quickly left the classroom, Dean standing in disbelief frozen to the spot.  
As Cas left the room, he ran into Anna waiting for him, and the news.  
“No Anna, he doesn’t feel the same way, I don’t want to talk about it, I want to be alone. I’ll call you when I’m ready.”  
Cas continued walking, not paying attention to the other people in the hallway. His face flushed and his whole body shaking he stepped out into the cool crisp air and started walking home. It was an almost hour walk to his house but he needed that time to regain composure. Besides, he needed to get over Dean starting now, and this was the perfect time.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anna has disobeyed him and called him later the night of the incident to find out what had happened. He has explained everything and she had surprised him by showing up at his house with pizza and a shoulder to lean on. Cas gratefully accepted her into his arms and knew he would be okay.  
The next day had requested a seat change in History and was granted the permission to move, much to Dean's embarassment.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

It had become easier to not think about the boy as the weeks passed and Cas was starting to feel like himself again. Anna's birthday was coming up and she was throwing a huge party at her house and Cas was excited for the festivities. Most of their time was spent planning and ordering food and decorations and Cas threw himself into the planning with everything he had, which helped with forgetting Dean Winchester all together.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The day of the party arrived and Cas was eagerly taping up streamers on Anna's basement ceiling. Anna had been acting really strange the whole day avoiding talking about the party with Cas like she was hiding something. She kept brushing it off as nerves but he knew there was something else. Anna was never nervous.  
Cas hung the last streamer and eased himself off the step ladder and faced Anna.  
"So what's going on for real? Tell me."  
Anna shuffled her feet and picked at her fingers absentmindedly before speaking.  
"I'm just nervous, that's all. This is a big deal. It's my first official big girl party. I want it to go right."  
Cas sighed. "Stop lying. You don't get nervous. What did you do?"  
"Okay, fine. I invited Dean."  
"YOU WHAT?!"  
Cas' face flushed and he threw up his arms in disbelief. He couldn't believe how stupid Anna was being. She knew better.  
"Anna I swear to all that is holy are you KIDDING me. Please tell me you're joking! You're joking! You know what happened. You know what I've been going through. You KNOW."  
Anna's head dropped and Cas watched the heat rise on her cheeks.  
"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I just thought... I just thought you were ready. That you could handle it. That it was time for you to face him."  
"Well, I'm not. I don't think I can actually stay tonight. I don't think I can. I can't believe you Anna."  
Cas shook his head and walked out of the house to breathe. Anna ran out behind him her eyes welling with tears.  
"Cas. Castiel. CAS. I'm sorry. Please. I need you to stay. It's my birthday. You're my best friend. I need you here with me today. It won't be the same."  
Cas looked at her and crumpled. How could he say no to her? She looked truly sorry.  
"Oh God, Anna, stop it. Come here. I'll stay."  
He grabbed her by the hands and pulled her into an apologetic hug. After a few seconds he pulled away and looked her straight in the eyes pointing as he did so.  
"But if he shows up and tries to make a scene, I'm out faster than you can say your Hail Mary's. I swear it to you."  
Anna wiped her eyes and smiled.  
"Deal."  
They both went back inside and finished decorating and setting up.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The turnout of the party was just as expected. Everyone who was anyone showed up and were all enjoying themselves.  
Cas was standing in the corner by the music talking to a couple kids from his morning art class when he saw him.  
All neat brown hair spiked in the front slightly off center and freckles and green eyes that practically glowed in the dimmed light. He walked with grace and poise as he slid off his leather jacket revealing the plaid button up underneath. Cas forgot to breathe as everything around him went mute and slowed to an almost still.  
Shaking himself out the daze, Cas met Anna's eyes from across the room. She was wide-eyed and Cas could tell she was worried that something bad was going to happen.  
Besides being entirely breathtakingly gorgeous, Cas practically felt nothing for Dean when he looked at him. The month of avoidance had paid off and Cas was relieved.  
Dean found Cas in the crowd and walked up to him.  
"Hey."  
Cas composed himself and leaned against the wall, acting nonchalant.  
"Hey. What's up?"  
"Can we talk for a minute?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
Cas lifted himself off of the wall and followed Dean into the spare bedroom on the other side of the basement. Dean moved to lean on one of the dressers and Cas sat down gently on the bed.  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
Dean sighed and rubbed his hands down his face.  
"Look. I know you've been avoiding me. I know why, too. I want that to stop though. We were friends before."  
"I know."  
"So? Can we start being friends again?"  
"I guess we could try. Yeah."  
Dean smirked.  
"Okay good. Do you want to hang out tomorrow afternoon? My place maybe? We could work on our History papers."  
"Sure. Why not."  
Dean nodded once, walked out of the room, straight up the stairs, and left the house, as if his entire intention for showing up was to ask Cas to hang out.  
Cas sat in the bedroom stunned by what had just happened.  
Anna bolted into the room slamming the door shut. She hopped onto the bed and demanded all of the details of the conversation. Cas complied.  
"Are you serious? How do you feel?"  
"Fine. I feel fine. I don't feel anything towards him. He's attractive, everyone with eyes knows that. But I don't want to ride off into the sunset with him anymore."  
"Good. That's good. Right?"  
"Right. Let's go back to the party."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cas walked up to the apartment complex Dean has given the address for earlier in the day. It was run down and looked to have very little tenants. He pushed the buzzer for 3A and Dean unlocked the doors to the building.  
Cas walked slowly up the stairs with his backpack in tow.  
Dean was standing in the doorway waiting for Cas to arrive.  
Cas smiled at him and walked into the space. It was a tiny one bedroom apartment and it looked like a bachelor lived there alone.  
"My dad's out of town with my brother. They like to hunt together. Should be back by the end of the week. Until then I'm on my own. Sorry about the mess."  
"No, it's fine. Do they usually leave you alone?"  
"Yeah, mostly. It's cool though. I can definitely take care of myself."  
The two boys sat down on the couch, Dean sitting close enough to Cas that their shoulders brushed.  
Cas started digging through his bag for his books and notebook to start working.  
Dean reached out and put his hand on Cas' forearm to stop him.  
"Okay, so I didn't actually ask you over here to do homework. I'm admitting that now."  
Cas looked at Dean like he didn't understand.  
"Since you gave me that letter I've been reading and re-reading it every day. I've been trying to wrap my head around the contents and I've been doing a lot of thinking and -"  
Dean leaned in and pressed his lips to Cas'.  
Cas felt his entire body freeze and he pulled away quickly.  
"Dean. What are you doing?"  
Dean's brow furrowed and he shrugged his shoulders.  
"I'm kissing you, Cas. Do you know what a kiss is?"  
Cas snorted and rolled his eyes.  
"I know what a kiss is, assbutt. I mean, why are you doing it?"  
"Because... Because I want to. Because I've been doing some thinking, as I said, and I want to be with you."  
Cas couldn't believe what he was hearing. It wasn't happening. This was a dream and he would wake up from it as soon as he realized it. No, this was a downright nightmare.  
"Dean. Dean, I don't have feelings for you anymore. You rejected me and I moved on. I'm sorry. I really thought that all you wanted to do was homework today. This was a mistake."  
Cas hurriedly grabbed his bag and started for the door.  
Dean raced after him spinning him around before Cas could walk out for good.  
"But Cas. Cas. Stop it. I think.. I think I'm falling in love with you. I want you."  
"Well, we can't always get what we want, can we Dean?"  
Cas turned and closed the door behind him leaving Dean standing speechless alone in the apartment.


End file.
